


THE PRICE OF REVENGE

by Txorizo



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Kings & Queens, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery, Treason, Vikings, War, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txorizo/pseuds/Txorizo
Summary: Seven years have passed since Ragnar's death, Lagertha is still queen of Kattegat. Bjorn is away on the Mediterranean sea with Hvitserk and Ivar and Ubbe have returned to their home country.However, the days do not pass by as usual when series of murders start: someone seems to be trying to hurt the royal family for unknown reasons...Ivar, as for him, is torn between his increasing feelings for Svenhild, a slave, and his royal duty.





	1. A Dry Night

During this time of the year the nights tended to be quite warm and muggy, that was why the windows of the big apartments were wide open in an attempt to create some air stream and thus breathe more easily. But tonight, the attempt was vain. Indeed, there was no air, and one could have sleep outside that everything would have been the same.

However, the young adult who was currently sleeping in the large and fancy bedroom did not seem to mind the dry environment at all. Yet, a stranger who would have been just passing by might have not noticed that the man occupying the room was not exactly having a blissful night’s slumber either way. The young man seemed to be quite tensed and not having a pleasant dream.

********************************

He was reliving it. Once again. 

He could never get used to it. This episode of his life had been too painful to completely move on. It still was painful. He may not have been present during this moment, but what he had heard was enough for him to feel guilty and concerned, as if he would have been the one responsible for this event to happen. 

He was in the forest and it was raining. Actually, a storm was raging above his head but it was the least of his concerns right now. What preoccupied his mind was the big iron cage hung up above a large squared hole in the earth. 

He immediately knew where he was. 

Fear and anxiety nearly made him suffocate. He did not want to be there; he would have given anything to be anywhere else but here. It was there that Ragnar had died, almost 7 years ago now. He did not want to approach the hole where he knew he would found the dead body of one the most important kings the Vikings had ever known until now. But somehow, someone pushed him to the edge of the tomb. When he looked down he had not expected to see a well with no end. Only darkness. 

Where was Ragnar? He was supposed to be here. Of that, he was sure.  
The same force which had already pushed him to the hole, pushed him again. He could not help but fall into the well. The fall seemed to be never ending. He just kept falling. But finally, he reached what seemed to be the ground and suddenly, there were no darkness anymore but a brilliant sunshine and he could see nothing.

Then someone pushed him again, but this time he did not let himself be victimized. The first times, the person had taken him by surprise but now he was going to fight. The light was still dazzling and he was forced to keep his eyes closed, but he seemed to reach what felt like an ax hung at his belt. He took it and then he just kept stabbing and whacking everywhere he could. Suddenly, he heard a big scream and a noise of someone falling heavily to the ground. 

Then brutally, the stunning light disappeared to let a softer light take place instead. And he was finally able to see what was surrounding him. What he saw took his breath away. It could not be! There he was. Lying on the grass. Sigurd. His brother. 

It simply could not be. He had killed his brother… again. It was too painful. But he did not have the time to overthink it because suddenly the earth began to shake.


	2. Svenja

Someone was strongly shaking him. He could understand it now. He opened his eyes with difficulty. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He was confused and it took some time to actually remember where he was. He could smell a strong sent of vanilla and arms were wrapped around his shoulders and hair came into his face. When his control came back, he recognized to whom the smell, the hair and the arms belonged to and he wrapped his own arms around the young woman who was leaning above him.

“I was in the forest… the cage, the hole… but then I just fell into the well and there was too much light… someone attacked me, I had to… to defend myself… but then I saw Sigurd….”. What he was saying made no sense, but the woman did not seem to mind and just tighten her grip around him.

“Shhhhh Ivar… it’s okay, you’re not in the forest. You’re in your bedroom and I am here. Everything is going to be fine”, the girl said.

“No, it’s not. If Sigurd keeps haunting my dreams it is for good reason. I killed him and now he would just not let me sleep quietly”, Ivar managed to say shaken by his dream and the snobs as he was.

“Ivar, your brother is in Valhalla now and he is not haunting your dreams. Now, stay calm, I am here with you and I am not leaving”, the girl said softly.

Ivar eventually calmed down and loosened his grip around the girl, but kept her close. When he felt that he could speak again without being interrupted by his snobs he said “Svenja… I don’t know what I… why did you come here?” He could not let himself finish what he had started to say, because it would have been like admitting Svenhild represented more than what she was supposed to be. However, he could not help himself to call her by her nickname.

“I heard you screaming and I knew you were having a bad dream again. So, I came here as quickly as I could.”

It has been 7 years that Ragnar and Aslaug had died and 6 years that Sigurd snake-in-the-eye was dead now. Losing his father and his mother had let scars in his heart. Then when he had killed his brother he thought he did not care at the beginning but then sorrow, regrets and pain had come along and now he was having nightmares almost every night since that awful day he had thrown his ax at Sigurd. Hopefully, Svenhild was always there for him when he needed her and she was the only one able to calm him down after one of those nightmares. Yet, he was not sure he should admit that frankly all the power she had on him, and especially to her. But Ivar knew, deep inside, that she was well aware of the effect she had on him and he was glad she did not seem to take advantage of it over him. 

Ivar knew he will not be able to find sleep again if Svenhild did not stay with him, so he said the only thing that could manage to ease his mind.

“Stay with until the morning light”. He knew she would not deny him some hours of quietness and just go away.

“Fine, make some place for me, min ulv”. The pet name throw a warm wave all over his body which made him shivered. Ivar moved to let Svenhild find some place on the bed. Once they were installed comfortably she put her arm around the young man’s waist and Ivar put his head on the edge of her chest but he made sure he was not hurting her. He really cared about Svenja and it was becoming more and more difficult to deny the feelings he felt for her. 

He had met her for the first time when he was just becoming a man. She was a slave coming from an island in the North of Denmark. Ragnar had been there and had conquered the territory and the King had return with a lot of silver and slaves. However, Svenja, who was just a young girl during this time was not assigned to work in the fields or in a farm. Plus, she looked quite fragile and working in the fields with the adults might have killed her. That is why Ragnar had chosen her to become his kids’ companion. But Bjorn, Ubbe and Hvitserk, who were definitely too old to have such company from a little girl, had said that the girl should stay with Sigurd and Ivar. At that time, Sigurd was not interested in girl at all, he was more eying the young boys around him. Therefore, Svenhild had found herself staying during all day with Ivar. At first, the boneless was mocking her, saying that her people was weak and had not succeed to defend themselves and that so it was normal she had become a slave, her rightful place in the society. The girl, in the beginning, cried whenever the prince insulted her. She used to run away and hide herself during hours. But Ivar always found her and excused himself to her, not with words, because he was not the type to do so, but by holding her close to him while she was crying. With time, he stopped the bullying and they started to become real friends. Ivar, was not lying to himself. He knew no one loved, except for his parents. But he did not care for love, he did not need it to be strong and fearless. Svenja was his only friend, she was the only one able to control his constant anger and understand him. She was alone in Kattegat with no family and if the prince might have one he did not feel like it. Especially since his parents’ death. Since he came back from England after spending more than one year traveling, plundering and slaughtering every village near the east cost of the country, he was even more close to Svenja than before. And he was glad for it. He needed her, and this though was killing him. He had never needed anyone in his life to survive, except maybe for his mother. 

With the years, Svenja had become a beautiful young woman, with sun-kissed hair and grey eyes who tended to be green with the good weather. She was gorgeous, Ivar was not blind and as she got older her body looked even more appealing to him. Yet, he knew he was a cripple, he was no fool. How could he even hope a girl like Svenja would return his feelings one day? However, he could not help but hope. Maybe someday…

“Do you want to talk about it?” The voice who just spoke startled him and stopped his thoughts. 

“No”

“Fine, as you wish”

He would not be any weaker than he already seemed to be by letting her sleep with him by telling her how he felt. 

“If you want to talk about just tell me. I’m here for you. Always”

“Yes, I know”

She tightened her grip around him and he threw one arm around her waist and held her close and let sleep come to him.


End file.
